


[宇植]后悔有用

by Rocketlaunchbaseof23



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketlaunchbaseof23/pseuds/Rocketlaunchbaseof23
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

咔嚓，门的锁眼被人用钥匙轻松转动。

“我回来了。”徐仁宇关上大门，在玄关跟往常一样地脱下鞋子，放进鞋柜里。瞟见隔壁鞋柜里的鞋放乱了，他心头一跳，下一瞬间又自嘲起来，别想了，徐仁宇，他不会回来的。

家里没人回应他，大概是出门去了。

他卸下书包，拎在手里朝客厅走去，却发现客厅的沙发上躺着让他意料之外的人。

陆东植，一年之前大学毕业后就从这个家里搬了出去开始独自生活。

徐仁宇没有想到他会这个时候回来，换上了他曾经在家里最常穿的睡服，休闲地躺在沙发上眼睛闭着，应该是睡着了。

大学第四节课结束之后的现在，天边正好燃着火，烧红了光芒。玻璃窗挡不住太阳，斜照在那张他许久不见甚是怀念的脸上。

家里很安静，放大了自己慢慢走上前的脚步声，踏在地毯上都能听见，一步一步，踩在砰砰乱跳不受控的心脏上。

不可置信的他失了形象一不小心地磕到茶几角，桌脚和地板摩擦出噪音。陆东植眉头动了动，吓得徐仁宇喉结一滚，他紧张地抬头，才发现自己已经凑到了陆东植面前，这么的前。

徐仁宇慢慢蹲下身，坐在软乎的地毯上。跟着阳光一起在陆东植的脸上刻画着那界限分明的在他心里深刻的轮廓。

影子，落在他的鬓角，额头。

他睫毛的投影，又细又长，洒着火红的金光。

夕阳里，那小巧微翘的嘴唇轻启，耳朵凑过去，能听到气流声一进一出地流过他的心脏。

陆东植。

这个名字像是一股强烈的酸逼他往下咽，难受地往下咽，咽进血液里。

徐仁宇看着他从以前就没有变过的那张毫无防备的模样，拳头在腿上攥得用力，用力到不自主的颤抖。他闭上眼睛，脑海里又回忆了一遍当年陆东植的决绝，拳头缓缓松开，他看着自己浓烈成黑色的影子，渐渐映在了陆东植的身上。

你为什么......

为什么......

“嗯？是仁宇啊？”好久没有梦见过的梦突然被打断，陆东植抬手揉了揉自己的睡眼，看向坐在自己旁边的徐仁宇。

他下意识想要去碰徐仁宇，手指一颤，当年的画面横在两人之间，他无力收回手，后悔还有什么用。

“你回来了啊。”他硬撑着从前对待徐仁宇的语气，装作它刻在了身体里，假得不惧时间的变化。

“爸妈让我等你回来之后叫上你一起出去吃饭，我等睡着了，等我一下我们就走吧。”

徐仁宇看着他那副对待自己一如平常的模样，心里的火气翻腾倒海，乱成了一团解不开的麻绳，用力压，用力压，压成了他对陆东植说过无数次的一句简单的话。

“好的，哥。”

一年的空白，让语言失去了存活的空间，更何况他们之间还不止有一年不见的这个原因。

陆东植载着徐仁宇，眼神不安地飘动着。徐仁宇坐在他的旁边，一言不发，身上的气势似乎比一年以前还要更加令他害怕。

唯二的声音，可能就是车载播放机里的广播声以及后视镜上挂着的吊饰一甩一甩时发出的声音。

“咳，那，那个，学，学习怎么样？我记得仁宇你还，还有一年就要毕业了吧？是不是要，开，开始实习了？”他努力尝试话题，却结巴得不像是可靠的兄长。

话是说给徐仁宇听的，眼睛却不敢朝徐仁宇的方向看过去。

他用安全驾驶的名义安慰自己，其实只是不敢对上那双一直注视着自己的眼睛。

那双狼一般的眼睛。

“你知道我讨厌你用兄长的语气来关心我。”

他简简单单就能让陆东植闭上嘴，一声不敢吭。

“陆东植，撇开兄弟身份，你会关心我吗？”

怎，怎么能直接叫自己的名字呢......陆东植握紧方向盘，声音压了压，“仁宇，我说过......”

“反正我们之间也不是真正的亲兄弟不是吗？我们早就知道了的。”

从徐仁宇被陆东植家里收留，他们就已经知道这个事实了。

“可是......”他把车停进地下车库，车刚一熄火，所有灯灭，只有外面车库冷冷的光照进车窗。

他被徐仁宇抓着肩膀，压在座椅里，被迫直面那双眼睛。

“你为什么要回来，陆东植？”那双眼睛，还和以前一模一样，什么情绪他全部都能读出来。

“我......”

“我允许你离开我了，你为什么回来？”衣服被捏得皱巴在一起，陆东植看着徐仁宇，回答不出他的问题。

徐仁宇看着陆东植这副语塞的窘样，笑出来，头抵着他的胸膛，听着陆东植的心拍数，叹了口气说道：“如果你回来只是简单的原因，为什么不能直接回答我？嗯？”他的手摸上陆东植的脸，重复着一年以前的动作。

“或者，我换个问题。”他大拇指点在陆东植的唇边，其余指尖按压在陆东植耳后。

“我送你的吊坠，你为什么没有丢？”

刚才就一直在自己的眼前甩来甩去的，仿佛跟对着自己一遍又一遍提醒一年前他被陆东植残忍拒绝的事实一样，真是烦死了。

“我只是——”陆东植望了一眼被他挂在后视镜上的徐仁宇送给他的吊坠，刚开口想要给自己辩解，黑影就扑了过来。

呼吸就这么不甚防地被夺走，就和当年一样，令他猝不及防，不知所措。

手被握着，修长的手指霸道地趁虚而入，学那些恋人要十指相扣，完全不顾他们不是那样的身份。

像他的风格，从来都是这样，没有预告地冲进对方的领地，带着专属他的气息蛮横地留下痕迹，让人反抗都不得。

“放开！”呼吸和衣服一样，凌乱得冷静不下来。他不是故意的，只是想让徐仁宇能够冷静下来。

他打的不用力，应该在脸上不会留下明显的痕迹。

徐仁宇脸侧向一边，仿佛匠人雕刻出来的侧脸映进陆东植的眼底，他喘着气，害怕徐仁宇捉摸不透的下一步动作。

“一模一样啊，当时我亲完你，你也是这么打我的。”徐仁宇笑得嘴角勾起，又瞬间沉下脸。

“陆东植。”他伸手去解那吊坠，陆东植想要阻拦他，却觉得自己没有那个资格。

“一年前，我说过我喜欢你，你不相信，还那么坚决地搬出去了。”陆东植看着他把那送给自己的吊坠回收回去，揣进兜里，盯着自己的眼睛里突然什么情绪都读不出来。

他听见徐仁宇说，“一年过去了，我好像没有那么喜欢你了。”

但是分明刚才......

陆东植傻看着他，徐仁宇又笑了笑，嘴角里藏起来了什么，打开车门，“你的反应还是和一年前一样有趣，这次你也大可把我当作一个玩笑。走吧，他们已经等很久了吧？”

陆东植走在他身后，努力想要没有表情，不敢当着徐仁宇的面表现出来自己的糟糕心情。控制不住时，他就低下头，拼命忍住想要流出来的眼泪。

陆东植，人家已经不喜欢你了，后悔还有什么用呢？

陆东植请了一个星期的假期回家，理由是身体状况出现问题，需要修养，公司是个好公司，批准了。

在饭桌上父母提起这个事的时候陆东植还偷偷注意了一下徐仁宇的表情，可徐仁宇什么反应都没有给他，整场饭局都表现得像以前一样，不抛话题给他就不爱说话，但又和以前不一样，遇到陆东植的话题都不开口了。

陆东植想要回那条吊坠，可他没来得及也没有那个胆子跟徐仁宇提。

徐仁宇索然无味地嚼着饭菜，趁陆东植被话题转移了视线时偷偷朝他的方向看过去，贪婪地盯着。

只有一个星期，陆东植会呆在家里。一个星期一过，他又会迎来没有陆东植陪在身边的日子。

他必须，必须做些什么。

“仁宇，有同学找你！”陆妈妈在楼下喊着，但徐仁宇在浴室里，花洒开着，听不到陆妈妈的声音。

“他在洗澡呢，我去叫他一声吧。”陆东植从楼上下来冲陆妈妈说到，突然瞥见了那位徐仁宇的同学。

是位女生，漂亮的女生。

还很有礼貌地跟陆东植打了招呼。

陆东植盯了她脖子间露出的有点抢眼的银质细链一小会，转身跑上楼了，蹬得木板发出闷响，好像被谁惹生气了一样。

“妈刚才有在叫我是吗？”他正巧撞上洗完出来的徐仁宇，只草率地穿了个短裤，赤着上半身，擦头发的毛巾挂在脖子上，残余的水珠还挂在身上，带着热腾腾的蒸汽。

“什么事？”他看向陆东植，不知道自己现在这个样子能让多少人脸红。

“你，你同学来找你。”陆东植一时卡壳，眼睛不自觉地飞向自己不该看的地方。

“哦，我知道了。”徐仁宇擦着头发就要这样下楼。

陆东植急了，他忙着拽住徐仁宇还带着水珠的手腕，“是，是个女生，你，你好歹穿件衣服......”

徐仁宇看了看他被握着的手，又看了看低着头想要挡住自己发烫脸颊的陆东植，没说话，回房间套了个衣服下楼。

“你等等，我拿电脑。”陆东植立马跟着下楼，刚听到徐仁宇这么说完，又在楼梯上和他擦肩而过。

“仁，仁宇他在学校怎么样？”陆东植小声问那位女生，趁这个机会把她脖子上的细链看得更清楚了，和徐仁宇拿回去的那个吊坠的链子，是一样的。

“你是仁宇的哥哥吧？仁宇在学校很好啊，很有人气，我都有点嫉妒了。”那女生笑得有点娇羞，很好看，只是笑得陆东植有些不舒服。

“走吧。”徐仁宇已经拿好了书包下楼，跟女生示意了一下，就带着人要出门。

“妈，我们出去学习，今天就不在家吃饭了。”

“哐”的一声，门都关上了，徐仁宇一句话没跟陆东植说。

陆东植看着被关上的门，想到刚刚从门缝里看到的两张笑意盈盈的脸，呆在原地跟木杆子一样。

“那姑娘会不会是仁宇的女朋友啊？”陆妈妈收拾着茶几，八卦地向陆东植求证。

陆东植笑得跟要哭了一样，没敢让陆妈妈瞧见，“我这刚回来的，哪里有妈你清楚啊？”

“不过挺好的，你是不知道你刚走的时候仁宇都伤心成什么样了，现在他能振作起来好啊。”

陆东植听着他妈的话，攥得手背青筋都起来了。

“......是吗？”

“当然了，你又不是不知道他以前就黏你。”

是啊，黏人。

倒是分不清谁黏谁了。

这几天，徐仁宇整天都呆在外面，不想见到陆东植似的，就连周六，他都跑了出去，陆东植想要找他说话都说不成。

“小伙子成天不呆在家里，出去约会的，是好事，可是……”陆妈妈擦着桌子，对悠闲地坐在沙发上看电视的陆东植念叨，“这没几天你又要走了，仁宇他也不趁着没有课的时候呆在家里，不会是有了女友忘了哥吧？”

左一句右一句的，念得他心烦气躁，“妈，别说了。”

“都这个点了，还不回家呢！你就在这等他吧，我要睡去了！”陆妈妈不干了，把抹布一甩，围裙一脱，扭头就回房了。

陆东植目送着陆妈妈回房间，又抬头看了一眼钟表，电视台没有目的地切换着。

的确，很晚了，怎么还不回来。难道他要在外面过夜吗？

陆东植胡思乱想着，拿遥控器撒气。

“嗡——”手机在茶几上震着，他快速拿起来一看，确认来电人之后立马接通了电话，还没等对面开口说话，这边就已经吧嗒吧嗒地出来了一串，“喂？仁宇？你在哪？你怎么还不回家？”

对面空了几秒才回他，“喂？是仁宇的哥哥吗？”

透过电流，陆东植也能知道那声音是谁的，脆生生的，银铃般的女声。

他蓦地把电视关掉，深呼吸了一口气，“是的，请问......”请问为什么不是徐仁宇打的电话。

“是这样的，仁宇喝得有点大，你能那来接他吗？”

外面下着小雨，陆东植出门着急，忘了备伞。

他接过满是酒气的徐仁宇，徐仁宇早就长得比他高大，全部的体重挂在他身上让陆东植感到有些吃力，“谢，谢谢你们。”

陆东植不稳的步子让人看不下去。

“帮你扶他到车上吧。”徐仁宇的朋友们帮忙把徐仁宇丢到副驾上。

“谢谢。”陆东植关上副驾驶的门，朝他们道谢。

他看见了那个女孩，犹豫了一下，走上前去，“那个，能不能跟你单独说两句。”

女孩不解地望着他，跟着他离开了人群几步远，“你说吧。”

陆东植知道这样可能会显得自己很小气，他挠了挠自己的鬓角，“你，你脖子上挂的，可，可以还给仁宇吗？”

“什么？”女孩摸了摸自己的项链，莫名其妙地把它从衣服里掏出来，对着陆东植问道。

“这是我买的，要我还给仁宇做什么？”

那碎钻做成的项链在陆东植眼前晃来晃去，把陆东植晃出了个大红脸。

“对，对不起，我，我还以为是仁宇的......”

“你如果说仁宇的那条，在他脖子上挂着呢。他说......”女孩说又不说完，脸上的笑容在霓虹灯照耀下显得诡异。

陆东植望了望车上的徐仁宇，“他说什么？”

“你知道他为什么喝得这么醉吗？”女孩话题一转，把项链放了回去。

陆东植认真听着。

“因为你。”

“因为你。”

陆东植一路想着女孩的那句“因为你”想到了停车库。

他看着已经醉得不省人事的徐仁宇，伸手小心试探了一下他是不是真的醉过去了。

“徐仁宇？”

对方没有回应他，头侧靠在座椅上，胸腔一起一伏。

他观察再三，解开自己的安全带，像做贼一样去扒徐仁宇扣得紧实的衣领，想看看他被拿走的那条吊坠，是不是真的在徐仁宇身上挂着。

靠近了，带着浓烈酒味的鼻息扑在他面上，他缓缓抬头看了看眼睛合得好好的徐仁宇，喉咙滚了滚，又低下头眼睛越过突出的喉结向下看。

有东西，闪过银白的光芒，他双手环过徐仁宇的脖子，想要偷偷解开吊坠，把他唯一的奢侈的念想拿回来。

他刚把吊坠抓进手里，发尖积存已久的雨滴饱受重力之苦，“嗒”的一声，从他发梢滴落，掉进了徐仁宇的锁骨里，惊醒了水底的巨兽。

他的手腕被用力抓住，一抬眼毫无意外地碰上了那双眼睛，通红又痛苦着，在等待着谁来安慰。

滚烫的呼吸声，在狭小的空间里，愈来愈清晰。

冷空气从两个人之间挤压出去。

被淋湿的衬衫贴在手臂上，腻得发痒。

陆东植闭了一会眼，闭眼的那一瞬间里，他向上天告发自己的罪过。

原谅他，不去理会世俗常规一次。

“徐仁宇，我是谁。”

他凑到徐仁宇面前，肩膀，手腕都被徐仁宇的大手掐得死死的，冰冷的衬衫被体温温暖到另一种温度。

徐仁宇眼睛里是他的倒影，柔软的嘴唇是燎原的火苗，发丝揉进发丝间，湿润一片。

“陆东植，我爱你。”

他们急急忙忙上楼的时候没有注意到最后一个台阶，被绊倒在走道上，发出沉闷的声响。

陆东植被醉大了的徐仁宇用手垫着头，没有被磕到头，整个人埋在他的怀里，听着徐仁宇这个人此刻的心跳。

“怎么了？”陆妈妈听见动静，充满困意的声音从楼下传上来。

徐仁宇哪还会清醒地回答，一声不吭地抱着陆东植不撒手。陆东植只能边任他抱着，边回答陆妈妈的话，免得她担心上楼。

“没事，仁宇喝的有点多，你睡去吧。”

他紧张得急促呼吸着，直到楼下重新安静下来。

他从徐仁宇怀里探头出来，还没说上话，就被强制封了口。

醉了的徐仁宇太过可怕，比清醒的时候要可怕多了，至少清醒时的徐仁宇不会在家里就扒了他。

当他感受到卡在腰上的皮带开始松动时，陆东植猛地回过神来，拗足了劲把徐仁宇推开，抓起自己散落在地上的衣服和作乱的徐仁宇丢进房间。

“哈......仁...唔！”

房间里没有开灯，很暗，凭着记忆两个人纠缠着倒进床铺。徐仁宇似乎感觉到了周围环境的变化，果断地变得更加肆无忌惮。

方才磨蹭了好久没有解开的皮带“刷刷”地被丢在了地上，而自己就像一头许久未进食的饿狼，咬着陆东植的脖子怎么都不肯松开。

“唔，疼......”

陆东植花了好长时间才让他松嘴。

嘴一松，立马又在陆东植的身上找了其他地方堵得死死的。

也好在徐仁宇醉了，脑袋变得简单，只顾着在陆东植身上咬来咬去，忘了下半身的兄弟。

陆东植同他缠斗了好一会，累得直喘气，才把徐仁宇这头狼安抚下来，躺在自己身上，集在脑子里酒意散至全身，彻底睡着了。

徐仁宇这个功臣。

陆东植本来还没修养好的身子昨晚淋了点雨后立马烧了起来。

躺在床里虚弱得很。

而徐仁宇呢，不记得昨晚的酒疯就算了，甚至还想试图让陆东植吃醋，要抛下陆东植不管跑出去“学习”。

“你哥还不是因为去接你才烧成这样的？你还出去？！不许，留在家里照顾好你哥！”陆妈妈生气了，把徐仁宇强行留在了陆东植的房间里。

徐仁宇看着陆东植，局促不安地咳了声，“你接我回来的？谢，谢了。”

陆东植看破他之后看他装成这样就好笑，“那，那个吊坠......”

徐仁宇听陆东植说起当年送给他的吊坠，心里就难受，还要表现得无所谓，“我的东西，你不稀罕我还不能拿回来吗？”

他这么说着，下意识摸了摸脖子，却发现吊坠不见了。

不顾陆东植还在一旁看着呢，徐仁宇赶紧把全身都翻找了一遍，毫无结果，又怕掉在了昨晚喝酒的地方，有些慌张地抓起手机。

“你在找它吗？”陆东植像看戏一样，翘起的嘴角被被子挡住了，徐仁宇看不到。

“你拿走了？”徐仁宇终于肯走近了，蹲在床旁边，发现陆东植在偷笑。

陆东植的手从被单下钻出来，手心里放着那条吊坠，他见徐仁宇伸手想拿，立马又缩回了被子里。

“不给。”

他注视着徐仁宇，在“弟弟”面前耍起性子来，“是我的。”

徐仁宇紧张得咽了咽，“陆东植，你知道这代表什么吗？”

陆东植扛不住他的眼神，想要藏进被子里。

“知道，所以不给。”

徐仁宇抿着嘴，用力把被陆东植拽着的被单掀起来，自己钻了进去，就像他们小时候一样挤在一张床上。

他抱着陆东植，又问了一遍。

“你知道这吊坠的意思吗？”

“它不是你的第一桶金买来的吗？”

“它是我妈的遗物，让我送给我媳妇的。”

陆东植想到自己把人家妈妈的遗物挂在后视镜上，吓得手一抖，吊坠落在床上，被徐仁宇捡起珍重地挂在陆东植的脖子上。

“我媳妇。”徐仁宇脸上藏不住的开心，猛亲了一口陆东植的额头。

陆东植这么一听，开始计较了。

“是谁明明有说过没那么喜欢我了啊......”

徐仁宇听他这么计较，又笑起来，“我是没那么喜欢你了，我比一年前那会更喜欢你了。”

陆东植听得羞红了耳朵，心里开心，但嘴上又不受控地说另一套，“等，等你步入社会，我，我们再开始交往！”

没想到徐仁宇笑得更开心了。

“看来你是真不知道，我下学期开始出去实习，爸妈正考虑让我去你那住呢，而现在，已经是学期末了。”

“诶？！”


	2. 番外（车）

“唔嗯……啊，啊……”熄了灯的房间里，床帘没来得及拉上，月光透过玻璃窗溜进来，不小心把脸红心跳的声音偷听了去。  
双人床的咯吱咯吱声充当着伴乐，床垫里的弹簧吸收了大幅度的冲撞。  
陆东植抠着他唯一能够着的抱枕，十指用力到发白，细长的指节深陷进柔软的棉花当中。  
“不，不行！啊哈！太，太深了！”又是一次毫不留情地冲撞，他整个脸部都被撞进枕头里，叫喊声变得朦朦胧胧，挠人得很。  
徐仁宇双手掐着他的腰，硬是把泛成桃花一样粉红的皮肤箍出了一圈青白，“这才到哪啊……”他的腰缓缓一退，对着那从刚才就一直不停需求着自己的小穴再次狠狠地插入进去。狭窄而又温暖的甬道熟练地为他打开，肉壁结结实实地包合着他的东西，不自觉的小腰不自觉地扭动着想让自己再深入一点。  
徐仁宇十分享受地皱着眉，抓起那埋进枕头的卷发，不仅逼着人仰头听他说话，还俯下身满足对方需求地把自己的东西挺进肉穴更深的地方。  
“哈啊！唔，唔啊……”陆东植被他抓着头发，耳边听着他欲望十足的喘息，然后是说话声。  
“这种地方早就被我进入过了吗？怎么会觉得不行呢？哥哥？”  
说话间他又是一挺，听着陆东植急促的呜咽，看着陆东植脸上被撞出来的眼泪在月光下反着莹白优雅的光。  
他把陆东植的脸侧过来，舔着他脸上未干的泪痕，温柔的样子让陆东植暂时忘记了就在刚才还在持续的激烈。  
“仁……仁宇……”他小小声地向作恶的徐仁宇告他本人的状，声音里的哭腔也没能压下去。  
徐仁宇将湿漉的泪水舔舐成了自己的津液，捏起陆东植那小巧的下巴，用他温柔的语气说：“是不是因为太久没有操你，所以欠操了？”  
趁陆东植脑子里还没来得及理解他这句话，徐仁宇猛地起身，掰开那两片浑圆长满肉的白屁股，小穴分明被自己撑涨得连褶皱都成了平地，还在那不知不倦地吃着自己，想把自己整个吞进去似的。  
他手指按压在尾脊顶端与盆骨的凹陷处，一戳就能让陆东植轻颤不停，腰肢乱摆。  
陆东植抱着枕头，想扭头看一眼徐仁宇，被汗打湿的额发粘在眼角旁，“仁，仁宇。”上挑的眼角匆匆瞥进徐仁宇的眼里，带着红，又烧着了徐仁宇这团熄不灭的火。  
徐仁宇把他有些下滑的腰肢再次摆高，声音带着狠，压得原本就低沉的声音低到在陆东植耳蜗里低频共振，带动原本就剧烈的心跳。  
“看来哥哥不仅欠操，还骚得很。”  
他把物件从陆东植的体内拔出来，后穴突然而来的空虚和徐仁宇的话让陆东植不知所措，“不，不是，哈，哈，嗯啊......”他感觉到徐仁宇还和他贴着，屁股不受控地去找那热得滚烫的粗壮，蹭在徐仁宇的腰下，到处磨着，跟嘴上的否认真实地背道而驰。  
徐仁宇就是不给他，股间那根东西明明烫得很，硬得很。  
“不是吗？”徐仁宇一巴掌拍在那动个不停的屁股上，很是不认可陆东植的话，“难道我操得哥哥不爽吗?”  
“哼啊，啊，给，给我，仁宇......”他好不容易终于把小口顶上了尖嘴，却怎么努力都只能让尖嘴在门口徘徊，浑身的痒意需要那玩意来解决，他要徐仁宇。  
“哥哥被弟弟操得不爽吗？”徐仁宇太坏了，他已经难受成这样了，还不肯干活。  
“爽，哈，嗯嗯，快，快点，嗯.......”陆东植被他逼得回答，那滚烫的玩意才肯慢慢磨进他的身体里。  
“哥哥被弟弟操得舒服吗？”操了这久还这么紧，徐仁宇用手指挖着入口的嫩肉，一点点把自己重新送进去。  
陆东植仰长了脖子，感受着自己体内的空虚感被重新点点填满，不用徐仁宇逼，傻傻地被调教地学会了自己回答，“舒，哈，舒服......”  
徐仁宇感受着甬道的形状，开始不满意陆东植过于简单的回答，又抽回去了一些，“说完整，我想听。”  
“哈，仁，仁宇操得，操得我，哈啊，又爽，又舒服，嗬啊！”  
徐仁宇满意地抓着陆东植的屁股肉，语气里都藏不住得逞的笑意，“哥哥真乖，弟弟给你奖励。”他知道，陆东植的那个点早就已经瘙痒难忍，泛滥成灾了。他搂住陆东植一会可能又要坚持不住的腰肢，往陆东植的兴奋敏感点千军万马的气势重重压过去。  
“唔，嗯嗯！哈，啊呜，好，好爽，嗯哼......”  
“爽吗？”徐仁宇快速反复进攻着陆东植那不堪一击的凸点，听着陆东植被撞得断断续续的媚叫，忍不住，又俯下身，凑到陆东植的脸旁，“爽就亲我一下。”  
陆东植其实没有完全听进他的话，只是眼里看见了徐仁宇那张正中他心的俊脸，鬼使神差地就凑了上去，在徐仁宇的嘴唇上亲了一口。  
“就一下吗？”徐仁宇发脾气，又把人狠狠往床里撞。  
“哈啊！不，不是......”陆东植被撞得上气不接下气，想搂住徐仁宇的脖子顺顺毛，可又没那个力气，“这，这个姿势，我亲，亲着难受。”  
徐仁宇听着他的不满，把物什猛地抽出来，陆东植还什么都没反应过来，整个人就已经被抱着翻了个面，双腿被架高起来，粗热重新招呼都不打地一下子埋回了幽穴，害他不由地挺高了腰去迎接这个巨物。  
“亲我。”他枕着枕头，终于能看清徐仁宇的正脸，同样被汗渍打湿头发，结实地胸腔急促地起伏着，望着他，霸道地命令着。  
陆东植望进他的眼底，搂住徐仁宇的脖子，失去水分的嘴唇贴了上去。  
“唔，嗯哼，呼......”他从徐仁宇的嘴里疯狂榨取着水分，可水分没那么容易夺走，他和徐仁宇舌头纠缠在一起，难舍难分得很。  
“嗯唔，嗯，哼......”他的舌根，牙齿，没有一处逃过徐仁宇的玩弄，和身下的冲击搅在一起，他真的快不行了。他的手指插进徐仁宇的发根之间，配合着徐仁宇的律动把自己送进去。  
表现得乖巧，然后隐忍着，打着主意地扯住徐仁宇的耳朵，“别，别生气了，嗬嗯，解，解开，我，我想去了......”说完，他手就想往下探，想解开从刚才就一直绑着自己家伙的领带。  
在中途被徐仁宇抓住了手腕，“哥哥不是说，今天什么都听我的吗？”他咬着陆东植的耳垂，声音就像在陆东植脑子里说一样，“难道你后悔了？是谁做错了事需要被惩罚的？”  
陆东植难受地晃着脑袋，“是，是我......可，可是，仁宇，它好涨......”  
徐仁宇就跟没看见那根挺立了很久，如今涨得通红没人理的小可怜一样，拿锐利的牙齿恶狠狠地刺着陆东植的软肉，“我只是一会没有理他，有你没有理我的久吗？”  
他一想到好不容易约个会，在南大门的寒风里干等了陆东植几个小时，几十个电话没有人接，最后得到的解释是临时加班忙得没空看手机，心底的愤怒又涌了起来，陆东植耳朵上的肉都快被他咬出血了。  
陆东植吃痛，注意力暂时回来了一些，他讨好地去亲徐仁宇，“唔，是，是我的错。”  
他脑海里回想起他好不容易终于下了班，发现手机里几十通的未接电话，赶到南大门时徐仁宇眼睛里的担心，害怕和失落，心里又是一阵自责。  
“让，让我解放这一次，等，等下，你要干死我，都，都可以......”  
徐仁宇沉默着解开那早已被液体浸湿的领带，刚一解开，憋屈已久等待释放的小东植就急不可耐地喷射了出来，高溅到徐仁宇的脸上。  
陆东植喘着余后的气，看着徐仁宇用指腹抹开脸上的白浊，面不改色地舔吃了进去，两人的喉咙同时一咽。  
他感受到体内的粗壮涨得更大，他听见徐仁宇对他说，“我再确认一遍，你说什么？”  
内壁被挤压的酸涩感前仆后继地涌上来，徐仁宇没等他说话，直截了当地抓着他干，他抱着徐仁宇宽厚的背，身体完全失去了自己的控制，被徐仁宇顶得仿佛去了天边，“啊，啊，呜啊，干，干死我，都可以。”  
徐仁宇可真听他的话，简直不拿他当人一般地抱着他真的就往死里干，每一次都撞得结结实实，撞到他两眼发黑，他只有死抠着徐仁宇的背，好像自己的身体才不会被撞散烂一样。  
“哈！哈！啊啊！真，真的，要，要死了！”拼命的呼吸也跟不上徐仁宇的频率，他就像疯了一样，失去了常理的行为。  
“爽吗？”那声音就和狼在低嚎一样。  
“爽，哈啊，爽死了，要，爽死了......”刚刚的猛烈爆发让陆东植已经失去了大量存货，可小家伙依旧不屈地挺立着，尽管每一次的撞击都让它吐出了一些为数不多的存货。  
徐仁宇埋在他的颈间，咬着陆东植的锁骨做着最后一轮的冲撞，等他在陆东植体内终于释放出来，怀里的陆东植早就被他做昏了过去。

陆东植听着声醒来，发现自己窝在徐仁宇的怀里，温热的水面过胸，冒着蒸汽。  
他刚想动弹，手却被徐仁宇逮着，“别动。”耳朵尖被人像糖果棒一样叼着。徐仁宇抓着他的手，“咯嚓”的又是那个把他叫醒的声响。  
“你在干嘛？”陆东植出声，意外的嘶哑，可能是刚才费了嗓子。  
他看着自己手指新长出来的指甲被徐仁宇毫不心疼地拿着指甲刀剪掉，然后拿着锉刀帮他一点一点地磨得圆滑俏皮，毫无攻击性。  
“帮你剪指甲啊。”徐仁宇说着是个人都能看出来的事，然后把指甲刀丢到洗漱台上，握着陆东植两只被他磨得可爱的手，满意地亲了亲他的耳朵，低着声说：“你把我的背都给挠出血了。”  
陆东植耳朵红着，没敢细想刚才在床上的激烈，“哪，哪有......”幸好徐仁宇在他身后，看不到他飘忽的眼神。  
徐仁宇见他一醒来就睁眼说瞎话，气得都笑了，这个人什么时候才能改改这副德行。  
“哥哥不在弟弟面前树立个好榜样啊......”  
他就势扣住陆东植的手指，继续说道：“你该不会以为，做过一次之后我就会消气了吧？”  
“什，什么？我......”才刚刚醒过来而已，徐仁宇他这又开始发的什么疯。陆东植直觉不妙，想要站起来的时候却发现自己的腿被徐仁宇死死锁住，比浴缸里的水还要滚烫的温度贴着自己的腿根，陆东植只想求饶。  
“不，不行！哈啊！”他叫着，可徐仁宇根本不理会他的拒绝，陆东植昏过去时为他按摩过的小穴轻而易举地就被肉刃破开，借着水的润滑一贯到底。  
徐仁宇玩着陆东植胸前凸起的小点，又在后面啃咬着陆东植生得漂亮的蝴蝶骨，“哥哥什么时候才能诚实一点？你知道你的屁股，吸我吸得多紧吗？”  
“额啊！我......不......啊，啊，仁，仁宇！停，停下，唔！”他被顶高，又靠着重力下坠，他甚至怀疑那巨物顶进了自己的腹部。  
“哥哥，你真的想让我停下来吗？”他扯着那两颗被玩得发红涨大的小豆子，情事的遥控器似乎一直都在他的手中。  
他当真停了下来，但也没有拔出来，靠在浴缸边，欣赏着陆东植的曲线，和那蠢蠢欲动的腰。  
“哈啊，我......别，别......”他的双脚躁动着搅乱水面。  
“别什么？”  
陆东植喊着：“别停。”  
不少水花因为剧烈的起伏被拍出了浴缸，洒在外面的防滑砖上。  
陆东植背对着徐仁宇，没法把他当作自己的支撑点，只能双手撑在浴缸的两边，被徐仁宇的一双大手带动着自己，拼命地起伏。  
“哈啊，嗯啊，啊......”陆东植爽到失神，高抬着脖子一个劲地发着颤。  
“哥哥，你说你浪不浪，啊？嗯哼......”徐仁宇掐着他的腰，又一次把他顶高，落下来的时候自己重重地呼出一口气。  
陆东植怎会同意这番话，摇着湿漉漉的头发，否认道：“不，不浪...啊！”  
徐仁宇显然也不同意他，狠狠地往里送着自己的东西。“不浪？不浪你怎么总是要不够呢？”  
“我，我没有，啊，啊！”徐仁宇连着猛撞他的点，已经完全被榨得没有了的他突感不妙，“仁，仁宇，不，不行，停，停下来！”  
徐仁宇听见他慌张的声音，安静下来问他：“怎么了？”  
他只看得到陆东植光滑的背，和低下头的后脑勺。  
然后他听见陆东植纠结的声音。  
“我，我快尿出来了。”陆东植脸都要羞得爆炸了，这是他认知到对徐仁宇的感情以来，第一次对徐仁宇说这种话。  
好在徐仁宇没有表现出嘲笑他的样子。  
陆东植想要自己站起来的时候，后穴里脱离的触感又一次挑战了他的羞耻感，他刚想站好，腰间一酸，差点滑倒在徐仁宇的身上。  
“我帮你吧。”徐仁宇在他身后站了起来，带起水声。  
“谢......”陆东植刚想回头，下一秒整个人就被徐仁宇搂了起来，还抱着他走到了坐便器旁。  
浴缸由玻璃门和座便器隔开，中间的墙上还镶嵌着一面镜子，没有受蒸汽的影响，清晰可见得很。  
陆东植在意地望着镜子里的自己和被镜子照出来死死望着自己的徐仁宇。  
“我，我可，可以自己一个人......”这么被人看着，他可没办法顺利地解决自己的事情。  
“哥哥不是站都站不稳吗？身为弟弟的我，可是相当担心哥哥的健康呢？”徐仁宇不肯走，甚至还伸手搂住他，目光向下盯着自己。  
“哥哥，你能自己尿吗？”  
陆东植双腿明显打着颤，还是相当地在意那面镜子。“我，我......”连话也说不全。  
徐仁宇没那工夫等他，毕竟憋久了伤身体，他要顾及哥哥的身体健康，直接帮陆东植扶住了东西，和镜子里的陆东植对视：“我说了，我会帮你的。”  
身下的火热等待已久地刺了进去，陆东植没料到徐仁宇竟然还打着这种想法，发抖着的脚差点没有站稳，伸手扶在了镜子旁的墙上。  
而那火上浇油的徐仁宇还要在自己耳边不停地念叨：“哥哥，这样能尿出来了吗？”  
“啊，唔！不，不要，仁，仁宇！”他低着头，看见徐仁宇扶着自己的手指乱动，他真的禁不住刺激了！  
“呜额！”陆东植忍不住哭了出来，随着哗啦啦的细流声那种肿胀感也渐渐消失了下去。  
这还没完，徐仁宇还要逼着他去看镜子里的自己。  
镜子里的自己红着眼角，浑身上下遍布着青红咬痕，连乳头都被徐仁宇玩大了几圈，整个人就像一个被玩坏掉的人偶娃娃。  
“你被我操到失禁了，哥。”  
镜子里的徐仁宇吻着自己的脖子，一字一句地撕毁他的羞耻心。  
“下次再发生这种事的话，我真的会把你干死的。”  
徐仁宇把他压在镜子上，他更明显地看清了自己身上的痕迹，还有他忽视掉的，自己脸上藏不住的情欲。  
“哈，呜嗯，不，不敢，呜，不敢了，啊！哈啊！”


End file.
